<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>饮鸩止渴 by XTYang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856290">饮鸩止渴</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTYang/pseuds/XTYang'>XTYang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS, 德云社</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTYang/pseuds/XTYang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>辫九 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>饮鸩止渴</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>杨九郎攥着手中的名片，不知不觉出了一层薄汗，张云雷三个字的上面，写的是云成公司，总裁。</p><p>他是云成公司的总裁？是自己一直搞不定的云成公司？</p><p>杨九郎紧咬下唇，他对这个男人很是着迷，但也没想到他就是自己正在洽谈的甲方。</p><p> </p><p>杨九郎眼睛不住的转，最后打定了主意，拿起手机，拨通了名片上的号码“您好……”</p><p> </p><p>杨九郎紧张的坐在床上，这个地址是张云雷给他的，是一栋别墅，杨九郎看着手中的合同，豁出去了！左右都不会亏！</p><p> </p><p>正当杨九郎神游天外的时候，卧室门咔哒响了一声，杨九郎被吓了一跳，他赶紧站起来。</p><p>张云雷一进去，就看到站的板正的杨九郎，薄唇一勾“洗过澡了吗？”<br/>杨九郎愣了一瞬，随后羞怯的低下头“嗯……”</p><p>“等我。”说完张云雷朝着室内浴室走去，杨九郎紧张的手攥的发白。</p><p> </p><p>杨九郎眼睛无神的盯着合同，思绪不知道飘到了哪里，毕竟已经讲好了条件，在害怕什么呢？都已经想好了！<br/>杨九郎一咬牙，大不了当喝醉了搞一夜情吧！反正谁也不知道！为了拿到合作，他豁出去了！</p><p> </p><p>杨九郎心里建设刚做好，张云雷围着浴巾就走了出来，杨九郎看着张云雷的身材不争气的红了脸‘身材可真好啊！’</p><p>正感叹着，忽然被人压在了身下，杨九郎吓得睁大着眼，张云雷轻轻亲了一下杨九郎的眼皮，一双丹凤眼像是伊甸园里的毒蛇，引诱又危险，他的声音还是清冷，却染上了一丝情欲“准备好了么？”<br/>杨九郎不自觉的咽了一下口水，轻轻点头。</p><p>张云雷看着杨九郎的表情，笑出了声“别这么视死如归，我不会伤到你。”</p><p>杨九郎紧张的闭起眼，张云雷轻笑一声，用舌头舔舐着杨九郎的耳垂“不着急，咱们～慢慢来。”</p><p>张云雷一路亲吻，从眉骨，到鼻尖，再到那张思念了许久的薄唇，身下的人由于紧张而紧咬的牙关，被张云雷有技巧的撬开，寻着那个软糯的舌头，便开始了纠缠。</p><p> </p><p>“唔……”杨九郎有些憋的喘不过气，一张口，银丝从口中滑落。<br/>张云雷抬起头轻笑“记得换气。”<br/>修长的手指擦拭着杨九郎口中掉落的银丝，又轻轻的吻上去，在杨九郎的唇角轻吻。<br/>杨九郎被张云雷的呼吸弄的有些痒，轻轻躲了躲，张云雷眼神暗了暗，沾着口水的手滑下。</p><p>另一只手不停的挑拨着杨九郎的敏感点，杨九郎的呼吸被刺激的开始不稳。</p><p>手指借着杨九郎的口水做润滑，轻而易举的抵进一根手指“嗯～”身下被异物的冲撞感，刺激的杨九郎红了眼，张云雷的呼吸粗重，却依然低沉着声音“放轻松宝贝儿。”</p><p>张云雷的手指感受到小穴的适应，又加进去了两根，等到三根手指完全进入，张云雷开始试探的动了起来。</p><p>杨九郎被刺激的弓起身子，嘴里也开始哼哼唧唧，张云雷瞧着差不多了，抽出手指，换成了早已坚挺的欲望抵在了杨九郎的穴口，一用力，就冲进了那一处温室。</p><p>“唔……啊……”过于大的尺寸让杨九郎感到了疼痛感“轻…轻一点儿……”</p><p>张云雷不怀好意的笑“哦？是吗？”<br/>张云雷缓慢的在杨九郎湿热的穴内研磨，不停的挑拨那个敏感点，却不用力。</p><p>杨九郎紧咬银牙，又耐不住欲望羞红了脸“你…你，你快一些……”<br/>张云雷挑眉，看着杨九郎因情欲羞怯的脸心情颇佳，他抓好杨九郎的腰，开始冲刺。</p><p>一下一下的顶撞，杨九郎也随着张云雷的顶撞上上下下“嗯…啊……不，不要…太快，快了……”</p><p> </p><p>张云雷闲适的盯着杨九郎因为刺激变得粉红的身体，白嫩的脸上开始染上的情欲，变成了伊甸园的红苹果。</p><p>张云雷俯身含住杨九郎胸前的红缨，舌头有技巧的旋转，不停的挑逗，他不要做伊甸园的毒蛇，他要做尝苹果的人，一口咬下去，鲜嫩流出汁水的甜意在口中游荡，嚼到胃里，腐烂，扎根，直到完全属于他。</p><p> </p><p>张云雷的肉棒不断的在杨九郎的小穴里搅动，寻着那一处诱人的敏感点，他慢了下来，杨九郎迷糊的睁眼，看见张云雷温柔的笑。</p><p>他轻轻的俯下身，去亲吻杨九郎的嘴唇，杨九郎无意识的张嘴配合着，啧啧的水声令人无比羞耻，又无法自拔。</p><p>张云雷亲吻着，身下猛地一撞。<br/>“啊～”是那处敏感点，刺激的杨九郎直接叫出声来，张云雷继续抽插着，却用嘴堵住了杨九郎流出口的呻吟。</p><p>直到断断续续的呻吟声开始变得甜腻。</p><p>张云雷直起身体，开始专心致志的享受身下的美味，一下一下的深入，一会儿又浅浅的研磨，折磨的杨九郎眼角泛红。</p><p> </p><p>杨九郎感觉自己的脑子一片空白，他像是来到了云端，又是堕入了黑暗的地狱，一次一次，又快活又难耐。</p><p> </p><p>他能感觉到张云雷掉下的薄汗，也感觉到自己不受控制的呻吟，沉迷。</p><p> </p><p>他想咬紧牙关，却被张云雷看出了意图，一次次的顶撞刺激的杨九郎无力反抗。</p><p> </p><p>沉沦吧，随着心的放荡，和身体的欢愉，不受控制的快感，这样想着，细腻绵长的声音从口中流出，他看到张云雷嘴角满意的笑……</p><p> </p><p>身体还在随着律动起伏，小穴传来的快感让他的声音更加的放肆。没关系，没关系，今晚的夜还很长……</p><p> </p><p>第二日，阳光被窗帘阻隔，杨九郎从混沌中醒来，他转过头，白色的小桌上放的整齐的合同，上面签好了名字，还有一把钥匙。<br/>这栋别墅的钥匙。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————————<br/>迟来的两视角后续</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>